Para sempre sua
by Paula de Roma
Summary: A primeira vez de Haruka e Michiru


**Para sempre sua**

'Quanto tempo estamos juntas? Só três meses, e parece tanto tempo. Mas nossos sentimentos uma pela outra já vêm desde que conhecemos, há um ano. Desde o momento que eu a vi, senti meu coração acelerar. Tola fui eu, que muitas vezes rejeitei suas cantadas, achando que não passavam de meras brincadeiras. Mas com o passar do tempo, fui vendo que elas ficavam mais sérias, e mesmo assim, eu fugia, com medo de que estragasse a nossa amizade, que eu a perdesse como amiga. Ainda bem que cai em si e vi que não podia ficar sem ela. Lembro-me até hoje do nosso primeiro beijo...espero que amanhã à noite...'

SRTA. KAYO! Por favor, preste atenção na aula, sim.

Michiru que estava sonhando acordada, assustou-se e quase caiu da cadeira quando o professor lhe chamou a atenção.

Des... desculpa, Sensei Shimazo – Michiru diz toda encabulada, virando o rosto para o lado e vê algo que a deixa mais vermelha. Sua "amiga" Haruka, a observava com o queixo apoiado nas mãos que estavam cruzadas, e com os cotovelos em cima da mesa. Tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e intrigada, levanta uma sobrancelha como se perguntasse de uma forma zombeteira o que estava acontecendo. Michiru faz com a cabeça que não é nada e volta a prestar atenção na aula.

Haruka e Michiru saem da escola e aproveitam que o dia está bonito para voltarem a pé.

Ah que ótimo! Feriado prolongado! – Haruka diz enquanto retira seu paletó e sorri para algumas meninas que estão passando ao seu lado.

Michiru percebe os sorrisos da loira e responde um "é" meio emburrado. Odiava ver Haruka flertando com outras mulheres, mesmo sabendo que ela nunca a trairia.

A loira percebe a mudança de humor de sua namorada e segura sua mão, enquanto caminham.

Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você - Haruka lhe dá um beijo na face.

Michiru olha para Haruka – Você sabe que eu não gosto disso...

Mas é que eu adoro te ver com ciúmes...- Haruka passa a mão pelo rosto da menina de cabelos esverdeados.

Boba...- Michiru dá um pequeno sorriso.

Então, no que você estava pensando que nem prestou atenção na aula?

Er... nada não - Michiru cora na hora.

Se não é nada, por que ficou vermelhinha? – Haruka se aproxima do ouvido de sua namorada e fala baixinho – Ou será que é porque tava pensando em mim, hein?

Michiru sente a respiração de Haruka em seu pescoço e um arrepio percorre seu corpo. Quando Haruka se afasta e sente seu corpo ficar frio novamente, se toca no que a mulher mais alta havia falado.

Haruka-chan! Pára com isso.

A loira apenas ri e abraça a outra garota – Desculpa estava brincando. Mas você sabe que eu te acho linda quando cora e ainda mais quando sou eu que causa isso.

Sua boba – Michiru também ri e dá um leve tapa no braço da namorada. Mas logo sua expressão fica séria – Haruka-chan?

Sim...

Você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã a noite?

Hum...não por quê?

Er... você gostaria de jantar em casa? Meus pais não estarão em casa, ai a gente vai poder ficar sozinha...

Hum entendi o que você quer...- Haruka diz em tom malicioso.

Haruka-chan!

Brincadeira...

Hunf! Bom, tenho que ir – Michiru dá um selinho em Haruka e sai com pressa em direção a sua casa.

Ei espera... o que deu nela?

No dia seguinte, Haruka chega na casa de Michiru no horário combinado. Vestia uma calça preta de linho, uma camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos, deixando a mostra um pouco de seu colo. Estava de forma bem simples, mas ao mesmo tempo elegante, pois não sabia se seria um jantar casual ou não. Em suas mãos tinha um buquê de amor-perfeito, as preferidas da namorada. Haruka toca a campainha e espera impaciente, estava curiosa para saber o que Michiru estava tramando, já que não tinha notícias suas desde o dia anterior quando se despediram.

Michiru não demora muito para recebê-la e quando abre a porta, o queixo de Haruka praticamente bate no chão. Michiru estava usando os cabelos presos em um coque e trajava um vestido preto na altura do joelho, com pequenas alças que prendiam em volta do pescoço e deixavam suas costas e ombros expostos. Também havia um decote em V, não muito revelador, mas o suficiente pra deixar Haruka sem ação. Uma sandália preta muito delicada e com um pequeno salto adornava seus pés.

A garota de cabelos esverdeados ri da expressão de surpresa de sua namorada.

Haruka-chan... Haruka-chan? – Michiru coloca a mão no queixo de sua namora e o fecha – Haruka-chan...

A loira percebe o papel de boba que estava fazendo e fica toda sem graça – Des... desculpa, mas você está... nossa, está linda.. não... linda não é a palavra... Wow..

Obrigada, você também não está nada mal...- Michiru sorri. Adorava quando Haruka deixava de lado as roupas masculinas que sempre usava, gostava de ver seu lado mais feminino e a roupa que usava mostrava esse lado dela.

Eu trouxe essas flores para você.

Oh! São lindas... – Michiru agradece dando um pequeno beijo, mas apaixonado na loira – Vamos, entre.

Ao entrar na casa, Haruka se depara com um clima romântico. Michiru tinha preparado tudo adequadamente para que a ocasião fosse especial. Na sala de jantar somente algumas lâmpadas estavam acesas, mas mesmo assim bem fraquinhas, deixando o aposento a meia luz e na mesa velas e pétalas a decoravam. Ao fundo, tocava uma música calma, gravada pelas duas mulheres.

Wow - Haruka diz maravilhada - Você teve trabalho não?

Não, não... eu tive prazer em fazer isso. Queria que fosse uma noite especial. Vem, vamos jantar. Fiz o que você mais gosta – ela pega Haruka pela mão e a puxa até que a loira estivesse sentada à mesa.

Michiru senta a sua frente e elas aproveitam o jantar, conversando sobre besteiras da vida, rindo. Muitas vezes, após um longo período de risos, elas ficavam em silêncio apenas se olhando com ternura e tocando suas mãos.

Após o jantar, Haruka levanta e leva Michiru até a sala onde havia um grande sofá e se acomodam.

Haruka sentada no sofá, enquanto Michiru encosta em seu peito com os pés no sofá e com os braços de sua namorada em sua volta. As duas de olhos fechados, escutando a bela canção que tocava. Haruka acaricia o braço de Michiru e esta o abdômen da loira, fazendo com que soltasse pequenos suspiros.

Nisso começa a tocar "Kaze ni naritai" e Haruka abraça Michiru mais forte, a trazendo para mais perto. Michiru sabendo que Haruka adorava essa música, a chama para dançar.

Haruka-chan...- diz baixinho, quase sussurrando.

Sim...- a loira responde no mesmo tom, sem abrir os olhos.

Dança comigo? – Michiru diz ao ouvido de Haruka e depois beija sua face.

Haruka dá um risada rouca, porém sensual – Você sabe que eu tenho dois pés esquerdos para esses tipos de coisa.

Tem nada, você é a pessoa mais graciosa que eu conheço – ela diz rindo do rosto corado da namorada – Vem... – e a puxa para o meio da sala.

Michiru passa os braços pelo pescoço de Haruka e esta coloca a mão na cintura da garota, a puxando para mais perto. Elas começam a se mexer de acordo com a música. Michiru encosta a cabeça no ombro de Haruka, fechando os olhos e saboreando cada momento que passava nos braços da amada.

Haruka encosta o queixo na cabeça de Michiru e respira profundamente, sentindo o perfume de sua namorada. Ela não se agüenta e passa a acariciar as costas nuas de Michiru, que sente um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e suspira levemente, começando a beijar o pescoço de Haruka, passando a língua de vez em quando.

A respiração de Haruka começa a ficar ofegante e não podendo mais, beija Michiru. Não é um beijo como os que deram durante esta noite. É um beijo quente, envolvente e molhado. Michiru geme baixinho e Haruka aproveita para colocar a língua entre os lábios de sua namorada, explorando sua boca. Michiru termina o beijo, respirando com dificuldade, seu olhar traduz amor, desejo. Haruka percebe o que a outra mulher queria.

Você tem certeza? Não quero te forçar a nada.

Tenho sim... Por que você acha que eu pedi para você vim aqui esta noite? Não quero esperar mais. Eu quero ter você hoje, Haruka-chan – Michiru diz com uma voz baixa e sensual.

Haruka se surpreende com a intensidade com que Michiru falava. Sim, ela tinha brincado que sabia porque Michiru a tinha convidado para jantar, mas não achava que a garota de cabelos esverdeados pudesse armar tudo isso, afinal sempre foi a mais controlada.

Michiru...- mas é interrompida, pois Michiru encosta um delicado dedo em seus lábios, a silenciando.

Não fale nada Haruka-chan. Eu quero que isso aconteça essa noite. Não quero deixar de fazer algo para me arrepender depois. Com essas lutas das Sailors, não sabemos o que pode acontecer. Não quero morrer sem saber como é ter seu corpo junto ao meu. Eu te quero Haruka-chan – assim que termina de falar, Michiru beija a namorada mais uma vez e a leva até seu quarto, que como a sala, estava com um clima romântico.

Haruka abraça Michiru por trás e beija seu pescoço demoradamente. Michiru geme e joga a cabeça para trás, dando mais acesso a namorada para percorrer sua pele com os lábios e a língua. Haruka aproveita para intensificar suas caricias e passa a beijar e dar leves mordidas no ombro da outra garota.

Michiru vira o corpo, ficando de frente pra Haruka. Ela passa os braços pelo pescoço da loira e a puxa para si, a beijando com toda a força. Novamente suas línguas se encontram, se movimentando em uma espécie de dança sensual, explorando cada centímetro de suas bocas. Michiru desce sua mão até o canto do seio de Haruka e esta geme baixo, o som sendo abafado pela boca de sua parceira. Michiru vendo o quanto sua namorada está excitada, passa a língua no céu da boca da Haruka, e depois captura o lábio inferior da loira entre os dentes, e o suga lentamente, saboreando o gosto de sua boca. Haruka geme alto dessa vez e desce suas mãos para um pouco mais abaixo da cintura, acariciando sua namorada no quadril.

As duas, ainda se beijando, vão andando em direção a cama. Os joelhos de Michiru batem na beirada da cama e as duas caem no colchão, Haruka fica por cima e se apóia nos braços para não jogar todo seu peso em Michiru. Ela passa a beijar levemente o pescoço da namorada, para logo depois beijar o colo dela, onde o decote do vestido começava. Suas mãos percorrem o seio e a perna de Michiru, levantando um pouco a barra do vestido, para que pudesse tocar sua coxa. Haruka toca o corpo da parceira com o máximo de delicadeza possível, com medo que a machucasse. Michiru percebe a intenção da loira e a puxa, fazendo com que sua boca ficasse próxima do ouvido da namorada.

Haruka-chan. Não tenha medo de me tocar. Não seja tão gentil. Eu não quebro, sabia? Vou te mostrar – Michiru termina de falar e lambe o finzinho da orelha de Haruka. Depois, em um movimento rápido troca de posição, ficando em cima dessa vez, com as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo de Haruka.

Haruka fica apenas olhando Michiru dominar a situação. Sua respiração fica mais ofegante quando vê a namorada soltar o coque e seus cabelos caírem suavemente pelos ombros nus. Michiru dá um sorriso malicioso e passa a língua lentamente pelo lábio inferior, fazendo com que a palpitação que Haruka sentia no meio das pernas se intensificasse.

Michiru desce o corpo e passa a língua nos lábios de Haruka, brincando com ela, não chegando a beijá-la de verdade. Toda vez que Haruka tenta capturar a boca de sua namorada com seus lábios, Michiru fugia, rindo da frustração da loira.

Michiru! Você começou isso, agora termine!

Calma, calma. Para que tanta pressa? Temos a noite toda – Michiru diz ao ouvido da namorada e ri.

Michiru! – Haruka fala firme, mas sem parecer autoritária.

Michiru ri mais um pouco, mas logo pára e geme, pois as mãos de Haruka começam a percorrer as pernas da garota de cabelos esverdeados, dando uma grande atenção às coxas, as quais eram apertadas pelas mãos de Haruka.

Agora quem é que está gemendo? - Haruka ri.

Você – Michiru começa a beijar o pescoço de Haruka, enquanto suas mãos percorrem o corpo da loira, dando atenção aos seus seios. A loira geme alto.

Netuno vai descendo os lábios até o colo de Urano, onde sua camisa começa e os primeiros botões já estavam abertos. Enquanto beija a namorada, Michiru vai abrindo os botões restantes e a cada botão aberto, beijava a parte do corpo exposta da namorada. Ao revelar os seios de Haruka, Michiru fica mais excitada, pois a respiração de sua namorada oscilava rapidamente, fazendo com que seus seios subissem e descessem em um ritmo sensual, prendendo a atenção da garota de cabelos esverdeados, que olhava com intenso desejo.

Michiru morde os lábios e vai direto com a boca no seio de Haruka, beijando a parte superior, acima do sutiã branco que Haruka usava. A mulher loira geme alto e suas mãos, que estavam na cintura de sua amada, agora acariciam os cabelos desta, a trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo.

Enquanto beija um seio de Haruka, acaricia o outro com a mão, passando os dedos nos mamilos já rijos de excitação por cima do tecido da lingerie. Sua outra mão termina de desabotoar a camisa da namorada. Michiru pára de beijar o seio da loira e suas mãos vão ao mesmo tempo para o fecho do sutiã de Haruka.

Michiru beija Haruka, e esta levanta um pouco o corpo, dando espaço para que sua parceira retirasse sua camisa e sutiã. As peças de roupas são jogadas do outro lado do quarto e Michiru acaricia os seios da namorada, brincando com os mamilos entre os dedos.

Michiru...

Haruka é silenciada ao sentir a boca da garota de cabelos esverdeados em seu mamilo e começar a sugá-lo. A língua de Michiru passa em movimentos circulares pelo seio de Haruka que fica cada vez mais excitada.

Michiru pára de lamber o seio de Haruka, e esta solta um gemido de frustração, mas que logo é seguido por um de enorme prazer, pois a boca de sua namorada passou a beijar o outro seio. As mãos de Haruka agora apertam mais e mais as coxas de sua amada, passando a percorrer e apertar a bunda de Michiru, que intensifica suas carícias no seio da outra.

Michiru dá uma última lambida e começa a descer, beijando todo o corpo de Haruka. Ao chegar no comecinho da calça da loira, Netuno passa a língua pela barriga da amada, que permanecia de olhos fechados e a boca semi-aberta, uma expressão de puro prazer em seu rosto, sua respiração ofegante e pequenas gotas de suor começam a surgir em sua face e pescoço.

Michiru lambe mais uma vez a barriga da amada, abrindo o botão de sua calça e com os dentes abre o zíper. Depois, lentamente, segura o começo da calça e a retira, indo até o pé da cama para poder livrar a amada de sua roupa e depois ela sobe, beijando as pernas, o interior das coxas, principalmente perto da virilha, sentindo a excitação da namorada, pois sua calcinha branca mostrava o quanto já estava molhada.

Michiru sobe mais um pouco e encosta os lábios no começo da calcinha de Haruka, com os dentes segura o elástico da lingerie, a puxando para baixo, fazendo com que a peça de roupa fosse retirada com a boca. Haruka morde os lábios e agarra o lençol ao ver sua namorada a fitando com um olhar safado e a calcinha entre os lábios.

Netuno olha para o corpo da namorada e se sente bem mais excitada. Haruka possui um belo corpo, seus seios são médios e firmes, seus mamilos rijos de tesão. Seu abdômen bem definido e suas longas pernas finalizavam o que Michiru chamaria de perfeição.

A garota de cabelos esverdeados dobra a perna da outra mulher e as afasta, dando espaço para que se posicione entre elas, e começa a lamber a parte interna das coxas, bem próximo ao sexo de Haruka.

O corpo de Haruka tremia de excitação e isso provocava prazer em Michiru, que já estava bem molhada, só pelo fato de ver sua namorada se contorcer de prazer e ela percebe que Haruka se segurava para agüentar suas provocações. Isso excitou mais Michiru, que agora queria ouvir a namorada suplicar por suas caricias.

Michiru passa a beijar a barriga de Haruka, depois o quadril, alternando entre beijos e lambidas. Com as mãos massageia as coxas da amada, de vez em quando passando os dedos bem de leve na virilha e no sexo.

Ao sentir os dedos de Michiru passarem levemente por seu sexo, Haruka sente um prazer maior do que tinha sentido até agora, mas logo se frustra ao ver que não receberia tão cedo atenção onde mais desejava. Seu sexo palpitava a cada toque de Michiru, fazendo com que sentisse cada vez mais a necessidade de ter as mãos e a língua de sua namorada em seu sexo.

Michiru... Michiru ...

Sim? – Michiru levanta a cabeça da barriga de Haruka e a olha inocentemente.

Michiru, por favor...

O que você deseja, amor? – Michiru continua acariciando Haruka.

Michiru, eu... eu..., por favor.

Você...? – dessa vez Michiru passa o dedo levemente pelo clitóris de Haruka.

MICHIRU! – Haruka levanta um pouco as costas e movimenta um pouco o quadril para ficar mais próxima dos dedos de sua amada – Michiru...por favor, eu preciso te sentir, agora! Não me faça esperar mais...

Michiru sorri maliciosamente e se posiciona novamente entre as pernas da amada. Ela olha para Haruka por entre as pernas desta, fazendo um olhar safado e logo depois coloca a boca sobre o sexo da loira, começando a beijá-lo. Haruka geme e agarra os cabelos da parceira, fazendo com que o contato entre seu sexo e a boca de Michiru fosse maior.

Netuno passa de beijos para lambidas no sexo de Urano, ela captura o clitóris de Haruka entre os lábios, sugando-o e com os dedos começa a penetrar o interior de sua namorada.

O corpo inteiro de Haruka estremece tal é a sua excitação ao sentir o dedo de Michiru massageando o interior de seu sexo e sua língua quente sugando seu clitóris. Com uma mão, a loira agarra os cabelos da namorada, a trazendo para mais perto, quase não deixando espaço para que Michiru respirasse, esta parecia nem se importar, ao contrário, estava gostando de tal proximidade, pois passou a sugar e penetrar Haruka com mais vontade.

Com a outra mão, Haruka massageia seu seio, acariciando seu mamilo com as pontas dos dedos, de vez em quando o apertando de leve.

Michiru agora alterna entre lambidas e pequenas mordidas no clitóris de Haruka, arrancando gemidos de prazer da loira, então Netuno coloca mais um dedo em sua namorada, que grita de prazer. Os dedos de Michiru começam a fazer movimentos de penetração em Haruka, alternando entre movimentos rápidos e lentos e logo depois um terceiro dedo se junta aos demais, enquanto Netuno suga e mordisca o clitóris de Urano, o assoprando entre uma lambida e outra, fazendo com que Haruka tremesse ainda mais.

Do sexo de Haruka já escorria um pouco de líquido de tão excitada que estava e achava que não poderia melhorar até que os dedos de Michiru são substituídos por sua língua quente. A língua de Netuno fazia os mesmos movimentos que seus dedos, penetrando Urano. Com suas mãos, Michiru abre mais os lábios do sexo de sua namorada para que sua língua pudesse ir mais profundamente.

Haruka intensifica as carícias em seu seio e agarra ainda mais os cabelos de sua amada, abrindo mais as pernas e movimentando o quadril de acordo com o ritmo das investidas de Michiru.

Michiru, não pára... por favor! Isso, Michiru! Ah, Mi...Michiru... mais rápido.

A garota de cabelos esverdeados não hesita em obedecer ao pedido da amada e logo sua língua se movimentava rapidamente dentro do sexo de Urano. Uma se suas mãos acariciava a coxa e bunda de Haruka, enquanto a outra estimulava o clitóris da loira, o massageando e apertando.

Haruka sente que logo chegaria ao máximo de seu prazer, então os movimentos de seu quadril começam a aumentar, fazendo com que Michiru acelere as lambidas que dava no sexo da namorada.

Michiru... eu vou... eu vou...go.. gozar, mais rápido...

Michiru aumenta as carícias no clitóris da parceira e sua língua a penetra com mais força, até que sente o corpo de Haruka estremecer e um líquido quente sair do sexo de Haruka e molhar ainda mais seus lábios. Netuno continua a lamber Urano, saboreando o seu gosto. Depois se afasta um pouco do sexo da loira a olha. Haruka ainda tremia e respirava com dificuldade tentando se acalmar, seus olhos permaneciam fechados e com os dentes, mordia o lábio inferior.

Haruka-chan, olhe para mim – Michiru pede, ainda posicionada entre as pernas da namorada.

Haruka levanta um pouco da cama abrindo levemente os olhos, e sente um novo ardor percorrer por entre as pernas ao ver sua namorada sorrindo para ela, com seus lábios molhados pelo seu gozo. Haruka sorri de leve.

Isso, foi...wow...- Haruka fala com dificuldade, tentando tomar fôlego.

Sh...descanse...

Me dê só um minuto...- Haruka volta a deitar na cama.

Michiru encosta a cabeça na parte interna da coxa da namorada, dando leves beijos em sua pele.

Passados alguns minutos, Michiru sente as mãos de Haruka em seus cabelos, os alisando. Urano se levanta, ficando sentada na cama e puxa Netuno para perto de si, a fitando nos olhos. Haruka beija Michiru, sentido o seu próprio gosto na boca da namorada e vira seu corpo, ficando em cima da garota de cabelos esverdeados. Suas mãos percorrem o corpo de Netuno, parando na barra do vestido e Haruka coloca uma das mãos por baixo do tecido, acariciando as pernas da namorada, enquanto a outra mão passeia pela cintura de Michiru, chegando perto de seus seios.

A mão de Haruka sobe mais um pouco, parando na calcinha de Michiru. Ela começa a tirar, deslizando a peça de roupa pelas belas pernas de Netuno, que levanta um pouco o quadril para ajudar a namorada a retirar a peça intima. Quando Urano termina de tirar a calcinha de Michiru, ela a olha intrigada.

Calcinha preta? – Haruka aproxima do ouvido de sua namorada e sussurra – Ótima escolha ... – Urano lambe a ponta da orelha da garota de cabelos esverdeados e fica de joelhos na cama. Depois ela pega Michiru pela mão e a puxa, fazendo com que Netuno também ficasse ajoelhada na cama. Haruka aproxima Michiru de seu corpo, a segurando pela cintura enquanto a beija. Os braços de Michiru se entrelaçam no pescoço da loira e suas mãos acariciam seus cabelos.

Uma das mãos de Haruka vai atrás do pescoço de Michiru, soltando as alças de seu vestido, fazendo-o cair até a altura da cintura, expondo os seios de Netuno. Haruka pára de beijar sua amada e passa a admirar seu corpo, com seios fartos e mamilos rijos de excitação. Urano começa a beijar o colo de Netuno, descendo até os seios e captura um dos mamilos na boca o sugando, e com uma das mãos acaricia o outro seio. A outra mão, coloca por baixo do vestido de Michiru, acariciando suas coxas, sua bunda e levemente seu sexo e Netuno geme e agarra os cabelos da loira, trazendo sua boca para mais perto de seu seio.

Haruka lambe e morde o mamilo pela última vez e começa a subir o vestido de Michiru, retirando a roupa por completo de seu corpo. Agora Netuno se encontrava nua diante de sua namorada, um leve rubor em seu rosto devido ao modo com que Haruka a olhava com tesão e amor.

Urano dá um olhar safado e coloca a perna entre as de Michiru, e passa lentamente a coxa pelo sexo da namorada, que começa a gemer mais alto. Haruka a beija mais uma vez e suas mãos percorrem o corpo da outra garota, uma parando em sua cintura, a outra sobre seu sexo e acaricia o clitóris de Michiru. Esta também começa a acariciar o corpo da amada, mas seus gestos são interrompidos por Haruka, que com uma das mãos prende as mãos de Netuno, as colocando atrás de suas delicadas costas. Haruka não coloca muita força, somente o suficiente para que Michiru não se soltasse.

Você já teve a sua diversão hoje, agora é minha vez – Haruka sussurra no ouvido de Michiru e depois passa a língua sensualmente pela ponta da orelha da outra garota.

Michiru olha espantada para Haruka, mas logo sorri, ficando extremamente excitada com a idéia de estar impossibilitada de tocar sua amada quando mais desejava.

Urano começa a movimentar a mão no sexo de Netuno, primeiro brincando com seus lábios, passando levemente o dedo entre eles, sentindo o quanto Michiru estava molhada, sem nunca deixar de olhar sua namorada, que permanecia de olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante, fazendo com que seus seios se movimentassem em um ritmo sensual. Haruka sem dar nenhum aviso penetra Michiru com seu dedo, fazendo com que Netuno abrisse os olhos de surpresa e prendesse a respiração.

Olhe para mim, Michiru...

Haruka começa a movimentar seu dedo dentro do sexo de Michiru e esta atendendo ao pedido da loira, a olha intensamente, movimentando o quadril de acordo com o ritmo da mão de Urano.

Haruka aproxima seus corpos, fazendo com que seus seios se toquem, os mamilos roçando uns nos outros, arrancando grandes gemidos de ambas. Urano coloca mais um dedo em Michiru e a penetra com mais força, a palma de sua mão sobre o clitóris da namorada e o quadril desta intensifica seus movimentos, seu corpo se movimentando mais rápido, desse modo, os toques entre seus seios ficam mais fortes. Michiru morde os lábios, sentindo todo o seu corpo tremer e o fato de não poder tocar Haruka aumentava mais a tensão e prazer que sentia.

Urano dá um beijo em Netuno, que logo abre mais seus lábios, convidando a língua de Haruka a explorar sua boca. A língua de Haruka se move dentro da boca de Michiru, conforme seus dedos se movimentam dentro do sexo da amada, como se penetrasse os lábios da namorada.

Netuno retribui o beijo, na mesma intensidade e aumenta de seu quadril, para que a sensação de prazer em seu corpo se intensificasse e também para trazer seu corpo para mais perto de Haruka.

Michiru sente seu orgasmo chegar a cada momento e quando os dedos de Haruka são retirados quase completamente, para logo penetrarem com força e rapidez em seu sexo, Netuno não agüenta e seu primeiro orgasmo chega violentamente intenso e seu gemido é abafado pelo beijo de Haruka.

Haruka solta as mãos de Michiru, e esta se joga para frente, passando os braços pelo pescoço da loira procurando apoio para seu corpo fraco e que ainda tremia devido ao intenso orgasmo que tivera ainda pouco. Haruka abraça Michiru pela cintura e sente a respiração quente e rápida da namorada em seu pescoço, enquanto retira a mão do sexo de Michiru. Sua mão estava molhada devido ao gozo da namorada.

Michiru, olhe para mim...

Michiru levanta a cabeça do ombro da namorada e prende a respiração ao ver que Haruka havia colocado um de seus dedos na boca, saboreando o gosto da amada.

Hummm ... seu gosto é maravilhoso.

Por um impulso, Michiru pega o dedo de Haruka e coloca na boca, sentindo o próprio gosto. Urano sente seu corpo estremecer ao ver Netuno colocando seu dedo na boca e o chupando lentamente.

Humm... seu gosto é melhor...- Michiru diz.

É? Bom, eu não te provei muito, então não sei direito...

Nisso as mãos de Haruka descem até um pouco abaixo da bunda de Michiru, a apertando e logo depois ela a puxa rapidamente, fazendo com que Michiru caia deitada na cama.

HARUKA! – Michiru grita de surpresa.

Haruka não liga para Michiru e desce beijando os seios, a barriga da namorada, parando em seu sexo. Ela abre as pernas da amada e rapidamente começa a lamber seu sexo.

Haruka, não.. não... eu ainda...

Haruka morde o clitóris de Michiru e o segura entre os dentes, enquanto olha a namorada. Depois ela passa de leve a ponta da língua nele e o solta – O que você estava dizendo? – ela levanta um pouco a cabeça do sexo de Michiru.

Haruka eu acabei de ... não sei se agüento.

Hum... mas eu não consigo me controlar – Haruka diz passando a mão no clitóris de Michiru.

HARUKA! É também... também, não seria justo eu gozar duas vezes e você só uma.

Se esse é o problema ...- Haruka sorri maliciosamente - ... podemos resolver isso.

Haruka levanta e vira o corpo, fazendo com que seu sexo ficasse posicionado em cima da boca de Michiru e vice e versa.

Haruka começa a lamber o sexo de sua namorada enquanto Michiru faz o mesmo com a loira. A língua de Urano começa a penetrar Netuno e esta ainda sensibilizada do último orgasmo, pára lamber Haruka e geme alto ao sentir ser invadida pela namorada. Michiru movimenta o quadril de acordo com o ritmo da língua de Haruka e suas mãos percorrem as coxas e a bunda da loira, as apertando.

Michiru então começa a penetrar Haruka e os movimentos de ambas vão ficando cada vez mais rápidos. As duas amantes passam a fazer movimentos iguais. Se uma penetrava o sexo da namorada, a outra fazia o mesmo. Quando uma sugava e mordia o clitóris, a outra fazia a mesma coisa no mesmo tempo. É como se estivessem em sintonia.

Haruka e Michiru sugam o clitóris uma da outra e chegam ao clímax juntas, seus corpos estremecem pela segunda vez na noite, suas respirações ofegantes. Depois de um tempo Urano sai de cima de Netuno e deita ao seu lado, puxando a namorada para si, a beijando longamente, sentindo seus gostos na boca uma da outra. Assim que terminam o beijo, Haruka trás Michiru para seu lado, a abraçando pela cintura. Michiru coloca a cabeça no peito da loira, escutando as batidas aceleradas do coração da namorada.

Wow... isso foi... foi .. intenso – Michiru sussurra.

Eu sei – Haruka afasta um pouco os cabelos molhados de suor de Michiru e beija sua testa – Mas foi você mesma que disse que não quebrava...

Michiru ri e se apóia em seus cotovelos para olhar diretamente nos olhos de Haruka. O sorriso que tinha no rosto é substituído por uma expressão séria.

Que foi, Michiru? Alguma coisa errada? – Haruka pergunta, enquanto acaricia o rosto delicado de sua amada.

Eu te amo – Netuno diz séria.

Eu também te amo - Urano sorri.

Você sempre estará ao meu lado, não é mesmo?

Sim, Michiru. Estarei com você até mesmo no inferno se for preciso – Haruka segura o queixo de Michiru, a trazendo para perto e dá um beijo apaixonado nos lábios da namorada.

Assim que se separam, Michiru sorri e fala no ouvido da loira:

Eu também estarei com você no inferno se for preciso...

Haruka sorri, seus olhos semi abertos. Ela abraça a namorada ainda mais e Michiru encosta novamente a cabeça no peito da loira, acariciando de leve a barriga da namorada e as cobre com o lençol de sua cama.

As duas fecham os olhos e a última coisa que escutam é suas vozes dizendo:

Aishiteru...


End file.
